


The Namesake

by Professor_Saber



Series: The Emma Jane Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Saber/pseuds/Professor_Saber
Summary: Clara and the Doctor take their daughter to meet Sarah Jane.Sequel to "The Centennial."





	The Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> As with "[The Centennial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11854365)," the rating is for references to Twelve and Clara's sex life.

Emma Jane remained obsessed with Pokémon for the next several months. Meanwhile, Clara edged closer to her due date, and became certain she was carrying another girl.

“Petronella it is, then?” the Doctor asked, when Clara told him this.

“Doctor, even _Osgood_ would be upset if we named the baby after her.”

“I like Sarah,” Emma said. “Can’t you name her Sarah?”

“Sarah Petronella Oswald,” the Doctor said. “It has a nice ring to it.”

“You’re really insisting on the Petronella, aren’t you?” Clara asked.

“It’s only fair,” the Doctor said. “You know, after—.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clara said. She closed her eyes and touched her daughter’s growing mind. “I think she likes it.”

“That’s good,” Emma said. “Emma Jane and Sarah Petronella.”

“We’re just calling her Sarah,” Clara said.

“I don’t get why you’re so against Petronella,” the Doctor said.

“Neither do I,” Emma said.

“It’s a terrible name!” Clara said. “Even the one woman in the _entire freaking universe_ who has that name _hates_ that name!”

“Language, Clara,” the Doctor said.

“Shut up,” she said. “You realize this means we’ll in a way have two children named after Sarah Jane, right?”

“Who’s Sarah Jane?” Emma asked.

“Oh, Emma,” the Doctor said, kneeling down to her level. “Sarah Jane was the most amazing companion I ever had.”

“ _Ahem_.”

“It’s not a competition, Clara,” he said.

Clara laughed. “No, it isn’t. I win, hands down.”

“Clara, you’re not a companion, you’re my _wife_.”

“Daddy,” Emma said, “I want to hear about Sarah Jane.”

“Well,” the Doctor said. “It was a long time ago. I was only on my third face back then…”

Clara sat back in her chair, as the Doctor told their daughter stories about Sarah Jane Smith.

“I hope you’re listening, little one,” she whispered to her unborn daughter. “You’re her namesake, after all.”

* * *

Naturally, Emma then wanted to meet Sarah Jane. Clara had already met Sarah, years earlier during the crisis with the Minister of War, yet the Doctor was still worried.  He remembered what happened when Sarah met Rose.

“I thought you told me they got along really well,” Clara said in bed that night.

The Doctor grunted, throwing his coat over a chair, revealing his Bowie concert tee shirt. “But I wasn’t actually _married_ to Rose.”

“You weren’t married to Sarah, either,” Clara said.  “Besides, she already met me!”

The Doctor ignored the last as he climbed into bed. “I’m pretty sure she wanted to get married. Or have a good shag, I’m not sure.”

“Shag,” Clara said. The Doctor gave her a confused look. “I’ve met Scarfy, remember. I’d definitely want a shag.”

“Clara, he wore a _scarf_.”

“You were very charismatic,” Clara said. “And _you’d_ look great in a scarf.”

“Do I dare ask when you met him?”

Clara laughed. “Maybe you should try and remember.”

“I’m not sure I want to do that, either.”

Clara laughed again. “Fine, then. But for the record, what are the rules about shagging your past selves?”

“Clara!”

“You can’t blame me for being curious.”

“Clara, I really think I can.”

“I think I’d really enjoy a night with number eight,” Clara said, ignoring him. “You know, the whole Victorian thing he had going.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I know,” Clara said, kissing his cheek.

The Doctor was silent for a long moment.

“What about number six?” he asked.

“I’d definitely want to get him out of that hideous suit,” Clara said. “You know, permanently.”

“I’m grateful I’m not remembering a lovely young woman seducing me and taking all my clothes.”

“I could do that now,” Clara said, arching an eyebrow and looking at him eagerly.

He turned to look at her.

“Fine,” he said, sitting up and taking his shirt off.

“Thanks,” Clara said, propping herself against the pillows. “But you’re gonna have to do all the heavy lifting. The baby’s so big, I feel like a beached whale.”

“Yes, boss.”

* * *

They took Emma to visit Sarah Jane the next day, in 2023. Sarah Jane had just turned 72.  She walked out onto the lawn that morning in her pajamas.

“You could have rang first,” she said as the Doctor exited the TARDIS.

“Boring, not me,” he said.

“There’d better not be running,” she said with a laugh. “I’ll break a hip this time.”

The Doctor said nothing.

Sarah frowned.  “I last saw you two months ago.  How long has it been for you?”

“A while,” he said. He exhaled sharply. “This will be strange…”

“Hello!” Clara called, walking out of the TARDIS, holding Emma’s hand.

“Hello,” Sarah said. “Clara?  Who’s this?”

“This is our daughter Emma.”

“Oh,” Sarah said.

“Are you Sarah?” Emma asked. “They’re naming my little sister after you!”

“Oh!” Sarah said again. “Yes, I’m Sarah. It’s nice to meet you, Emma. Please, come in, all of you.”

Sarah sat on her sofa. Emma Jane immediately ran over to her as Clara and the Doctor took seats opposite.

“Daddy told me you saw the Loch Ness Monster!” Emma said.

“That I did,” Sarah Jane said. “It’s actually a cyborg creature called a Skarasen, and it provides food and protection to Zygons.”

“I know Zygons!” Emma said.

“I’m sure you do,” Sarah said.

“One of my Auntie Osgoods is a Zygon,” Emma said. “They never tell me which one, though.”

“That’s… unusual,” Sarah said, glancing at the Doctor, who shrugged. “Sounds like you have interesting stories of your own.”

“Not really,” Emma said. “Mummy and Daddy don’t take me on adventures like you went on.”

“When you’re older,” the Doctor said.

“I’ll never be older,” Emma muttered.

Sarah patted her head. “Oh, enjoy your childhood while you still can. You’re only—I’m sorry, how old are you?”

“I’m fifteen.”

Sarah was taken aback. “Fifteen?”

“Slow aging,” the Doctor said. “Part-Time Lady.”

“Well, maybe you’ll have more childhood than I did,” Sarah said. “But still, you’ll only have one.”

“I guess,” Emma said. “Can you tell me about Mars? Daddy didn’t want to tell me what happened on Mars.”

“I don’t blame him,” Sarah said, suppressing a shudder. She took a deep breath. “Well, Emma, it began when your father was trying to take us to UNIT headquarters in 1980…”

The Doctor, being the Doctor, got bored listening and wandered off halfway through Sarah’s stories. Even Sarah seemed surprised by this, but Emma just brushed it off with a well-practiced, “Daddy does that.”

When Sarah mentioned being left in Aberdeen, Emma got very excited.

“You’ll like this!” she said, jumping off the couch. “I have to go to the TARDIS! Be right back!”

“So,” Sarah said to Clara.  “That whole business with the Minister back in April.  That was fifteen years ago for you?  Or did you just not tell me you had a child?”

Clara cringed.  “I guess it was fifteen years ago, yeah.  Time flies in the TARDIS.”

Sarah laughed.  “I guess I’m lucky he didn’t regenerate since I last saw him.”

“Or me,” Clara said.  “I’m still not sure if I’ll change faces when it happens to me.  I don’t want to change everything about me.  You know, I asked him last night, what Scarfy was like.”

“Crazy,” Sarah said. “In a good way. A lot of fun. Very different from his last self.”

“Yeah,” Clara said. “Kinda wish I could meet him. I mean, I can, with a TARDIS and all…”

“That’s probably not a good idea,” Sarah said.

Clara sighed. “No. But those things tend to happen.”

“I suppose,” Sarah said.  “So, when are you due?”

“Another month.” Clara patted her stomach.

“Seriously? You look like you’re about to burst as it is.”

“Time Lady pregnancy,” Clara said, rolling her eyes. “It’s twelve months.”

“I pity you,” Sarah said, shaking her head.

“You’re telling me,” Clara said. “Still, it’ll be worth it when it’s over.”

“Of course it will,” Sarah said.

“Look, look!” Emma shouted as she ran back into the room. “It’s in Daddy’s cue cards!”

“Cue cards?” Sarah asked.

“I made him cue cards,” Clara said, a hand on her face. “’Cause he’s so bloody clueless when dealing with people. It’s been a hundred thirty years and he still needs them.”

“But there’s one about you!” Emma said, reading from the card. “‘I’m sorry, I should’ve known you didn’t live in Aberdeen’!” She handed Sarah Jane the card.

“You wrote this?” she asked Clara.

“I completely forgot about that one,” Clara said. “It’s so easy to; you see how big that stack is. I probably wrote that a hundred years ago.”

Sarah glanced around. “Where is he anyway?”

Clara rolled her eyes. “Probably optimizing your sock drawer, or something. Come on.”

They found him in Sarah’s small office.

“I’ve read your reports,” he said from behind her desk.

“Which reports?”

“All of them,” he said, straightening a pile of papers. “Your report on Loch Ness left a lot to be desired.”

“That was forty-five years ago.”

“Still,” he said. Emma walked over to him and handed him a cue card.

“Right,” he said, clearing his throat. “‘By wandering off, I didn’t mean to imply…’”

“Oh, shut it,” Sarah said. She turned to Clara. “I forget, how do you put up with him?”

“Lots of patience,” Clara said. “Lots.”

* * *

Later in the afternoon, both Clara and the Doctor had fallen asleep on the sofa.  Sarah shook her head as she made milkshakes for herself and Emma.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him sleep,” she said.

“Daddy?”

Sarah nodded, holding down the lid of the blender as she turned it on. “I’d be amazed if he sleeps more than an hour at a time.”

As she turned the blender off, Emma leaned forward, as if to reveal a secret.

“Mummy’s worse,” she whispered.

“Why?”

“Eight hours,” Emma said.  “She sleeps a _lot_.  Eight hours, most of the time.”

“That’s normal for humans, sweetie,” Sarah said, pouring the shakes.

“Oh,” Emma said, sitting back in her chair.  “Never mind, then.”  As Sarah handed her the glass, she said, “Really, eight hours?”

“If you’re trying to be healthy,” Sarah said.

“Can I call you grandma?” Emma asked suddenly.

“Really?” Sarah asked. “You want to?”

“I don’t have a grandma,” Emma said.

Sarah’s eyes filled with tears. “Of course you can, little one.”

Emma hugged her. “Thank you, Grandma Sarah!”

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [infinite_regress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress) for betaing!


End file.
